Fairy Love
by petitewinsy
Summary: Kumpulan one shot untuk Gray dan Lucy. Chapter 2 Shopping and Question - "Hey, suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu. Kau mau mendengarkan kan?"/"Baiklah kalau waktunya tiba aku akan mendengarkanmu."
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : Cerita spesial untuk Fara-chan yang minta sekuel Acceptance sesuai janji aku. Aku harap kamu dan pembaca lain menikmatinya.**

**Sedikit saran, untuk dapat lebih mengerti cerita ini lebih baik baca Wondering dan Acceptance dulu :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Gray.._

.

Gray membasuh mukanya dengan air di wastafel. Sekarang ia berada di toilet guild untuk melarikan diri dari Lucy dan Juvia yang (lagi-lagi) sedang beradu pandang menyeramkan. Semenjak pertengkaran mereka kemarin ditambah dengan Lucy yang menyatakan perasaannya, Gray menjadi lebih pusing dibuatnya. Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja menghadapi Juvia sudah membuatnya kewalahan apalagi ditambah dengan Lucy yang memacu emosi Juvia saat ini.

"Oh jadi kau di sini, _ice block_ !" tanya seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Tak perlu menoleh, Gray sudah tahu siapa yang menghampirinya saat ini.

"Apa maumu, Natsu?" tanya Gray dengan nada sedikit kasar. Ia mengangkat muka dan memandang wajah pembantai naga yang tersenyum lebar di cermin.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan di sini," jawab Natsu santai. Gray mendengus kesal dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan teman sekaligus rivalnya itu. Namun, Natsu hanya tertawa kecil tidak jelas alasannya. Gray memandang temannya itu dengan aneh.

"Hahaha, mukamu itu sungguh tak ternilai !" kata Natsu di dalam tawanya. "Diam kau, idiot!"

"APA!" teriak Natsu. Gray memutar bola matanya. Hanya dengan satu gertakan saja Natsu langsung berubah seperti siap menerkamnya. Yah itulah mereka, Natsu dan Gray, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, idiot?" balas Gray berusaha memancing kemarahan Natsu. Dia benar-benar butuh pertengkaran seperti biasa dengan Natsu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau mau bertarung?" tanya Natsu sambil menyunggingkan seringainya. "Akan kupastikan untuk membalasmu atas es kemarin. Kau membekukanku dengan lebih banyak layer daripada yang lain. Akan kubuat kau terbakar, muka es!"

"Huh, ayo sini maju kalau berani!" Gray membalas Natsu dengan antusiasme yang sama. Namun saat tinju keduanya mulai berdekatan, tiba-tiba..

"Natsu! Gray! Kalian dimana?" Natsu dan Gray berhenti saat mendengar suara Lucy mencari mereka. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu membalasmu hari ini," ucap Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sekali lagi Gray memandang temannya itu dengan heran. Natsu menunjuk ke arah luar toilet. "Aku tidak mau kalau kau babak belur hari ini. Seseorang menunggumu. Hahaha .." lanjut Natsu yang langsung keluar dari toilet dengan girangnya.

"Huh ?" Gray mengangkat bahunya dan beberapa saat kemudian mengikuti Natsu keluar dari toilet. Dilihatnya Natsu dan Happy sedang menggoda Lucy seperti biasa dan Erza yang duduk di meja di depan mereka terlihat santai memakan cake-nya. Yang berbeda adalah saat Natsu menggoda Lucy, bukannya marah-marah seperti biasanya, wajah Lucy justru memerah seperti tomat.

Gray berjalan menuju meja timnya itu dan duduk di sebelah Erza. Menyadari kehadiran penyihir es itu, Erza menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang mereka ributkan lagi ?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk penyihir celestial dan pembantai naga di hadapannya. "Entahlah.." jawab Erza seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun, Gray tidak melewatkan ekspresi Erza yang seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Aaaaahhh.. diam kau Natsu!" teriak Lucy yang mulai frustasi. Natsu dan Happy hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat teman mereka itu. "Lucy suka sekali marah-marah. Kau pasti akan cepat keriput, Luccyyyyy ~" ucap Happy. "Hahaha, kau benar Happy. Lucy seperti sudah berumur 60 tahun saja.. Kalau seperti itu bahkan _dia _tidak akan memilihmu, Luce," tambah Natsu. Erza berusaha menahan tawanya dan berpura-pura batuk di sebelah Gray.

Sekali lagi Gray melihat wajah Lucy yang merah padam akibat ejekan Natsu dan Happy. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti menggoda Lucy sekarang, _ash-brain_!" Natsu, Lucy, Happy bahkan Erza langsung memandang Gray yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Hey suka-suka aku, _ice-block_!" raung Natsu. "Kau mau melanjutkan pertarungan yang tertunda tadi, hah?" Natsu sudah mempersiapkan tinjunya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku," Gray juga sudah menyiapkan kepalan untuk meninju sahabatnya itu. Saat akan memulai pertengkaran, lagi-lagi mereka terhenti karena Erza berdiri dan memandang dengan tajam. "Jangan berani-berani kalian bertengkar di hadapanku!"

"A-aye," keduanya langsung berpelukan. Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di kursi depan Erza sambil memandang pria yang sangat disayanginya entah sejak kapan. Lucy hanya merasa bodoh tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu. Bahkan ia membutuhkan seorang Juvia untuk menyadarkannya akan hal itu.

Kemarin, saat menyatakan bahwa dirinya sangat menyayangi Gray, ia tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan langsung mengutarakan perasaannya. Mereka pulang dalam diam dan Lucy tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Gray sekarang. Tanpa disadari Gray menangkap tatapan Lucy kepadanya.

"Lucy, kau melamun lagi," ucap Gray. "Huh?" Lucy mengedipkan mata dan melihat empat pasang mata lain memandangnya. "T-tidak ada apa-apa. Hahaha, aku pulang saja kalau tidak ada yang dikerjakan saat ini." Buru-buru Lucy berdiri dan meninggalkan guild.

"Ukh, sungguh memalukan. Kenapa bisa sampai ketahuan seperti itu, sih?" gumam Lucy yang menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sedang berjalan di tepian sungai seperti biasanya. "Kalau kau berjalan sambil menutup wajahmu seperti itu kau bisa jatuh." Lucy terlonjak kaget dan tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya. Dia menutup mata dan menunggu untuk merasakan badannya basah karena air sungai, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang bidang dan hangat?

Lucy membuka matanya dan ia sadar bahwa ia sedang memeluk sesuatu atau bisa dikatakan seseorang. "G-gray." Lucy melepaskan pelukannya dengan malu. Saat akan terjatuh tadi Gray dengan sigap menarik lengannya dan memeluknya. Gray memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu tadi."

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih, Gray." Penyihir es itu mengangguk mendengar perkataan Lucy. Hening seketika. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Lucy berusaha membuka percakapan. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gray?" tanya Lucy.

Gray langsung salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Sebenarnya, Natsu dan Erza memaksanya untuk menyusul Lucy. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia juga merasa khawatir dengan temannya itu yang langsung pulang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Gray tanpa ekspresi apapun namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa berdebar-debar. Sama halnya, Lucy juga merasa demikian. "K-kau?" tanya Lucy terbata. Merasa sedikit malu, Gray mencubit pipi Lucy dengan pelan. "Ya, kau mendengar perkataanku, kan? Kenapa? Apa terlalu susah untuk dipercaya?" tanya Gray.

"A-aah. Hentikan Gray!" seru Lucy sambil memegang tangan pria itu. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa sangat senang saja." Lucy memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya kepada Gray yang semakin tersipu malu. Lucy langsung menariknya dan keduanya berjalan menuju apartemen Lucy.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Lucy sesampainya di depan pintu apartemennya. Gray menggelengkan kepalanya, namun belum beranjak pergi dari kediaman gadis itu yang membuat Lucy semakin salah tingkah.

"Gray, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Lucy sedikit grogi.

"Kau sudah bertanya, nona," jawab Gray. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Um, tentang yang kemarin itu.." mulai Lucy.

"Oh itu.." Jawaban Gray yang dingin semakin membuat Lucy grogi dan berkeringat dingin. "Aku.. kau.. em, maksudku.. aku h-hanya ingin bilang kalau.. em," gumam Lucy sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku juga menyayangimu kan, Luce?" ucap Gray namun Lucy tidak mendengarkannya.

"Maksudku.. aku.. sayang.. bukan aku rasa aku.. em." Melihat Lucy yang masih berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, Gray mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Lucy.

"Katakan saja.." bisik Gray.

"Aku.. ternyata aku.. bukan hanya menyayangimu," ucap Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku... em, aku benar-benar.. m-menyukaimu l-lebih dari seorang teman.." Akhirnya Lucy berhasil mengucapkannya walaupun dengan sangat terbata. Karena terlalu malu, Lucy membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pria itu. Dibalik punggungnya, Gray tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis di pelukannya itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari gadis manapun, Lucy," ucap Gray halus. "Jadii... kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Lucy membuka matanya namun tidak berpindah dari posisinya saat ini. "K-kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gray datar. "Jadi?"

Lucy mengangguk di dalam pelukan Gray. "Huh?" Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy. "Jangan buat aku mengatakannya," gumam Lucy. Dengan senyum nakal, Gray menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau harus katakan jawabanmu. Aku tidak tahu kan kalau begini."

Lucy memberinya tatapan tajam. "Oh ya, kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa jawabanku Gray!" Namun, pria tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Aku tetap tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Oh sayang sekali kalau begitu," goda Gray. Ia berpura-pura membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Lucy. "Eh tunggu.." Lucy menarik tangan Gray yang otomatis membalik dan memandang gadis pirang di depannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku ganti dengan ini.."

Lucy mencium bibir Gray yang tersentak kaget dengan sikap Lucy yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Namun, akhirnya Gray membalas ciuman itu. Dengan hati senang Lucy memeluk Gray, pria yang tiba-tiba menjadi dunianya saat ini, dan berharap untuk tidak pernah melepasnya hingga akhir nanti.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

**a/n : Jadi bagaimana? Haha terlalu cheesy yah? Saya berencana membuat ini kumpulan oneshot untuk Gralu pairing karena masih minim bgt fic Gralu bahasa Indonesia. Mohon dukungan, kritik dan sarannya ya para readers. Author akan sangat senang jika kalian mau mereview cerita ini ;p **

**Berjuta kata terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Semoga cerita berikutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAIRY LOVE**

**a/n : Sedikit terinspirasi dari kedekatan Lucy dan Gray di chapter 301 *halfsqueal* tapi fic yang aku buat berada pada waktu sebelum chapter itu berlangsung. Silakan menikmati, minna :)**

**Disclaimer : Bukan saya yang punya Fairy Tail, tapi Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shopping and Question**

"Gray, terima kasih banyak karena kau mau menemaniku hari ini." Gray mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelah gadis pirang yang berterima kasih kepadanya itu. Sebelum menuju ke pertandingan terakhir Dai Mato Enbu, Lucy menarik Gray untuk pergi berbelanja bersamanya. Lagipula para peserta mendapatkan satu hari libur untuk beristirahat dan mengembalikan tenaga mereka.

Terima kasih untuk Natsu yang berhasil menempatkan Fairy Tail di tempat teratas. Tadinya Lucy ingin mengajak Natsu untuk menemaninya, tapi sang salamander belum juga bangun hingga sesiang ini. Mungkin dia kehabisan tenaganya. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa istirahat sekarang untuk pertandingan esok.

Lucy terlihat membawa beberapa tas yang berisi barang-barang belanjaannya. Gray membawakan dua tas yang cukup besar untuknya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mendengar celetukan orang-orang mengenai siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan terakhir. Banyak yang menjagokan Fairy Tail, padahal sebelumnya mereka sangat diremehkan. Lucy tersenyum bahagia melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam seketika.

"Gray ayo kita istirahat di sana." Lucy dan Gray berjalan menuju taman yang cukup ramai dengan pendatang. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Lucy pergi untuk membeli minuman, sedangkan Gray duduk sambil menjaga barang-barang milik Lucy.

Lucy kembali dan memberikan satu kaleng soda kepada Gray yang langsung membuka dan meneguknya cepat. Tidak heran kalau ia kehausan, sudah tiga jam ia menemani Lucy pergi mencari barang-barang yang diinginkannya. Seharusnya ia bangun siang saja supaya Lucy tidak menggeretnya ke sini.

Lucy menatap kolam yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang bermain di bawah air mancur. Ia teringat bahwa ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Gray yang mengganjal di benaknya sejak kembalinya mereka dari Tenrou Island.

Lucy ingin sekali menanyakan apa hubungan Gray dengan Juvia, karena sepertinya semakin hari mereka semakin dekat saja. Lucy pikir ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Erza juga menyadarinya. Belum lagi perang dingin yang terlihat antara Gray dan Lyon – yang juga menyukai Juvia saat ini – terlihat seperti mereka sedang memperebutkan penyihir dengan elemen air itu.

"Hey, kau benar tidak apa-apa menemaniku di sini?" tanya Lucy.

Gray menoleh ke arah Lucy dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir kau yang menggeretku ke sini." Lucy menatapnya tajam.

"Oh ayolah, kau tega melihat temanmu berjalan keliling kota seorang diri?" tanya Lucy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, aku memang orang yang tidak tegaan." Gray tertawa kecil melihat Lucy yang mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Lucy dan mengacak rambutnya. "Bagiku tidak masalah."

Lucy tersenyum kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di atas tangan Gray untuk menurunkannya dari kepala Lucy. Jujur saja ia selalu senang jika Gray melakukan itu. Ia merasa kalau dirinya bisa mengandalkan Gray kapan saja. Tapi apa Gray juga merasa demikian?

"Hm, kupikir nanti ada yang marah kepadaku," goda Lucy.

"Siapa?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Juvia, eh?" ucap Lucy yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putih dan ratanya kepada Gray.

"Oh."

"Kenapa jawabanmu hanya begitu?" tanya Lucy yang menyikutnya. Gray hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jadi... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Juvia?" tambah Lucy hati-hati.

"Hubungan apa?" tanya Gray.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Lucy lagi tanpa melihat ke arah Gray. Ia memalingkan mukanya dan kembali menatap anak-anak yang bermain di bawah air mancur itu. Mereka terlihat bebas dan bahagia seolah tidak ada beban yang harus ditanggung di bahu mereka.

"Uh, pertama Erza lalu sekarang kau, Luce?" tanya Gray tidak percaya. Lucy memandangnya lagi dengan heran. Jadi Erza juga pernah bertanya pada penyihir es ini hal yang sama. Lucy tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah," jawab Gray singkat.

"Oh, ayolah. _Entahlah _itu bukan sebuah jawaban." Lucy memaksa Gray untuk membuka mulutnya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahu?" balas Gray. Lucy hanya menatapnya datar. "Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

Gray mengerutkan keningnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu?" Pertanyaan Gray sontak membuat Lucy menjadi merah dan memalingkan mukanya (sekali lagi).

"M-memangnya tidak boleh!" balas Lucy dengan cepat. Gray tertawa kecil sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Dia itu hanya seorang _nakama _bagiku. Kurasa itu yang sejujurnya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Lucy kembali berbinar mendengar itu yang membuat Gray sedikit terlonjak. Melihat ekspresi Gray, Lucy langsung cepat-cepat mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi lebih normal. "Um, maksudku jadi begitu... hehehe."

"Dasar aneh." Namun Lucy tidak membalas perkataan Gray itu. Ia sudah biasa dibilang aneh oleh teman-temannya. Mereka duduk dalam diam sambil meminum soda di tangan masing-masing dan menikmati keramaian di taman.

"Um, aku belum berterima kasih padamu dan Natsu karena menolongku saat itu." Gray sangat paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Lucy dengan _itu._ Pemuda itu merasa bahwa Lucy tidak ingin mengingat kembali kejadian saat dia dikalahkan untuk kedua kalinya di turnamen – bahkan dengan luka yang lebih parah. Gray masih bisa melihat banyak luka yang terdapat di tubuh dan wajah Lucy. Kepala dan sebagian pipinya masih di perban karena belum benar-benar sembuh namun Lucy memaksa untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan.

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah seharusnya dilakukan." Lucy mengangguk.

"Kau tahu bahwa itu sangat memalukan. Aku kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi terima kasih kepada semuanya karena tetap mendukungku." Lucy berkata. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia memendam rasa malunya dan baru ini ia mengeluarkannya. Ia berharap Gray – dari semua orang yang ada di guild – bisa mengerti.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Lucy. Aku juga kalah saat itu. Tenang saja, kalah bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya." Gray tersenyum kepadanya dan berusaha membuat Lucy bersemangat lagi. Gadis pirang itu melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depan Gray.

"Itu berarti kau tidak boleh kalah lagi besok." Lucy menyodorkan kelingking kanannya untuk membuat janji bersama Gray. Memang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan tapi akhirnya Gray mengangguk dan menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan Lucy.

"Aku akan menonton dan menyemangati kalian."

"Aku tahu itu."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Lucy berharap ia akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi hingga suatu saat nanti ia akan berdiri sejajar dengan teman-teman setimnya. Setidaknya ia tidak selalu menjadi yang diselamatkan oleh mereka.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Gray. Lucy mengangguk dan mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat menginap mereka.

"Kudengar Natsu akan pergi bersama Gajeel dan Wendy hari ini. Aku lupa akan kemana saat ia menyebutkannya semalam," kata Lucy berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ikut saja Gray?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut lagi?" tanya Gray. Berbelanja dengan Lucy saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga apalagi sekarang Lucy mengajaknya pergi dengan Natsu, Gajeel dan Wendy. Jika ada Natsu, bukan hanya menguras tenaga tapi juga emosi – melihat bagaimana Natsu dengan mudah membuatnya sebal.

"Oh ayolah aku penasaran. Kau harus temani aku seharian ini. _Deal_?" kata Lucy sambil menarik lengan Gray yang hanya berdenyut kesal.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi kita harus menaruh barang belanjaan ini dulu," kata Gray.

"Yeay. Kau yang terbaik, Gray!" seru Lucy. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju penginapan. Lucy masih tetap memeluk lengan Gray yang membuat mereka tampak seperti orang yang berpacaran. Dan Lucy sangat menikmati hari yang indah ini. Tidak ada gangguan di antara mereka. Tidak ada Juvia. Hanya Lucy dan Gray. Ia hanya berharap ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya mereka bisa berduaan dan menjadi lebih dekat seperti ini.

"Hey, suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu. Kau mau mendengarkan kan?" tanya Lucy dengan tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Apa itu?" balas Gray yang penasaran.

"Hm, kau harus bersabar sampai waktu yang tepat. Kau mau kan?" Gray memandang Lucy dari sudut matanya dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Gray selalu menyukai senyum cantiknya itu. Entah kenapa jika melihatnya, secara otomatis Gray mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri atau kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah kalau waktunya tiba aku akan mendengarkanmu."

.

.

"Apa ada yang melihat Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia dengan wajah khawatir. Ia bertanya hampir kepada semua orang namun tidak ada satu pun yang melihatnya.

"Kurasa ia pergi dengan Lucy," jawab Erza sambil memakan kuenya.

"Ya, ya. Mereka meninggalkan pesan di kamar. Lucy menggeret _ice freak _untuk berbelanja dengannya," tambah Natsu dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Jawaban Erza dan Natsu yang inosen tanpa khawatir dengan perasaan Juvia sukses membuat mereka dan semua orang yang berada di dalam tempat tersebut tenggelam dalam banjir.

.

.

* * *

**a/n : The End. Hahaha.**

**Klik review yuuuk :P**

**Dan sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya.**

**Special Thanks :**

**Natsu Hiru Chan; Mizune-chan; Day-chan Dragneel; Sykisan; bjtatihowo; hikaaxrii.**

**Terima kasih atas _wonderful review _dari kalian. huhu sudah lama dan aku baru sempat berterimakasih sekarang.**

**Arigato gozaimasu *membungkuk***

**Ciao,**

**Winsy :)**


End file.
